


A Little Christmas Present

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen when a certain slayer wants to celebrate Christmas in a new and different way??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Present

Buffy tucked her hands in her jacket pockets as she leaned against the tree, as she stared up at the college dorm window. Buffy shook her head lightly at the realization that she’d been unconsciously checking up on the blonde Wiccan for the last month, since she’d broken down on her lap, telling her everything that had happened between her and Spike. 

It had taken her a couple weeks to realize that whenever Dawn would come back from one of her movie and shake dates with the Wiccan, she’d listen intently to find out how Tara was doing. Between hanging on every word Dawn would say about the blonde, and her own almost anal checking up on her each night during patrol, Buffy had slowly come to the realization that she cared for the woman more than in a ‘friend’ way. 

Buffy sighed heavily as she continued to stare up at the dark window, wondering to herself where Tara could be at this hour of the night. Unconsciously, Buffy decided to continue standing there until the Wiccan showed up.

***

Tara carried the bags of juice, lunchmeat and bread that she had picked up from the corner all night store. She continued to watch the area around her, making sure to stay in the lighted areas, as she tried not to tempt fate. When she strode across the campus, she shook her head at the sight of the slayer standing outside her dorm, leaning against the tree. “Does she not realize I know she’s been checking up on me for the last month? It isn’t like her aura isn’t extremely noticeable.” Tara questioned the empty quad, as she stopped for a moment to consider the slayer. As she bit her lip, she considered the slightly shorter blonde. Tara tilted her head and wondered if the slayer’s checking up on her might be more than just looking after a friend. 

Tara took a deep breath as she decided to see what may be going through the slayer’s mind. Tara shook her head as she walked up behind the slayer, realizing that Buffy must be in deep concentration to not hear her walking up behind her. 

“It would be easier to knock on the door, if you want to see me.” Tara offered quietly, smirking as Buffy jumped away from the tree and turned around to face her with a surprised look on her face.

“What the hell are you doing out late at night, instead of being tucked away in your room?” Buffy growled angrily as her eyes took in the Wiccan’s form, as she checked for any abrasions or contusions.

“Well, I forgot that I didn’t have any food to eat, and since I was hungry I ran down to the corner store to pick up lunchmeat.” Tara raised an eyebrow at Buffy as she blinked at the anger she saw in the slayer’s eyes. 

“Don’t you dare do anything so asinine again!” Buffy growled as she took the bags from the Wiccan and strode towards the dorm, a surprised and confused Tara followed slowly behind.

“Okay.” Tara blinked as she jogged up the stairs behind Buffy before unlocking the door and watched as Buffy unceremoniously dropped the bags on her desk and turned towards her with her hands on her hips.

“If you need to go out at night, you call me to play bodyguard. I don’t want to end up coming across you one night and you be all fangy and bumpy headed because of your stupidity!” Buffy growled lowly in her throat. “I have lost enough family, friends and loved ones in the past six years, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna lose another one!” 

Tara pursed her lips as she put away her lunch meat and juice in the small refrigerator before toeing off her boots and pulling her jacket off to hang up. “Where do I fall, Buffy?” Tara finally questioned, her eyes zeroing in on the slayer’s hazel eyes.

“Huh?” Buffy stopped her pacing back and forth, as she tried to get control of her anger. The Wiccan’s question stumped her as she stared with confusion at the blonde.

Tara hesitated for a minute before narrowing the distance between them. As she stopped a mere six inches from the slayer, Tara tilted her head and looked intently into the hazel eyes. “Am I family, friend or loved one, Buffy?” Tara finally questioned with a lift of an eyebrow and eyes keeping contact, not allowing the slayer to sidestep the question.

Buffy’s mouth dropped open in surprise as a light blush slowly crept up her neck. Unable to break the Wiccan’s gaze, Buffy shook her head. 

“I know you stand under that same tree almost every night, making sure that I’m here and okay, Buffy. And contrary to popular belief, I can handle myself.” Tara whispered a small spell and held her hand out as a fireball coalesced above it. “Guaranteed to dust the most obnoxious of vampires.” Tara quickly dispelled the fireball. “Plus the holy water and cross that I keep in the pockets of my jacket, I think I pretty much had it under control.”

Buffy looked down at her feet and slid the toe of her shoe in the carpet. “Sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Buffy. But I would like an answer to my question.” Tara offered quietly, as she continued to watch the slayer, intrigued by the uncommon sight of embarrassment that crossed the slayer’s face.

“Do I have to?” Buffy finally looked up, planning only on making brief contact before her gaze was caught in blue depths. As Tara nodded her head, Buffy sighed, unable to break her gaze. 

Tara felt her heart leap as she looked into the hazel depths of the slayer, first disbelief, then hope, and finally understanding worked their way through her. Seeing the love almost hidden by the worry and fear in the hazel eyes, Tara allowed a small smile to cross her face. 

Buffy blinked a couple times in confusion at the smile that crossed Tara’s lips. “Um, you’re okay, so I guess I should go finish patrol and head home.” Buffy slid towards the door before turning away from Tara, her hand on the door knob.

Tara stepped behind Buffy and placed her hand on top of the slayer’s. “Are you that afraid of admitting what you feel, Buffy?” Tara questioned softly, as she watched the slayer’s body stiffen. “I’ve been there, Buffy. I’ve let myself be walked over and hurt, because I was too afraid to admit what I felt or wanted. Christmas is next week, and I know what I want from you for a present.” Tara turned the slayer around and looked into the hazel eyes as she gently forced the slayer’s back against the door. “And maybe an early present would be perfect.” 

Buffy swallowed hard as she looked back into Tara’s twinkling blue eyes. “What do you want?” Buffy finally hoarsely questioned.

Tara tilted her head and allowed an absolutely mischievous smile to cross her face. “It’s very simple, and won’t cost you a single penny.” Tara’s eyes twinkled merrily at the slayer’s confused look. Tara slowly closed the short distance between them and brushed her lips over the slayer’s ear. “You.” Tara whispered before she placed her lips on the slayer’s surprised lips.

Buffy whimpered quietly as extremely warm and soft lips caressed over hers. As Tara’s tongue gently traced over her bottom lip, Buffy growled quietly and captured the tongue between her lips.

Tara whimpered and pressed her body heavily against Buffy’s as Buffy started to suck strongly on her tongue. After Buffy finally released her muscle, Tara pulled away in surprise as she looked into desire-filled hazel eyes. “Goddess!” Tara growled deeply before she dove in and attacked Buffy’s lips, invading the slayer’s willing mouth to battle strongly against Buffy’s tongue.

Buffy arched into Tara’s body as she felt surprisingly strong hands grasp her hips, urging her closer to the warm body of the Wiccan. Buffy raised her own hands and threaded them through the silken strands of Tara’s hair as she continued the battle for dominance for a few long minutes, before they both broke away, panting heavily. “Sweet, God!” Buffy whimpered as she finally opened her eyes to look into dark blue, passion-filled eyes. 

“Please tell me I was reading you right.” Tara panted out the words, her hands roaming over the slayers back while her eyes searched the hazel depths in front of her. 

Buffy pulled her hands away from Tara and yanked her jacket off, tossing it on the floor away from them. “It took me a while to realize it, but as someone recently said, I should admit my feelings.” Buffy allowed her lips to curl up into a small smile as she urged Tara back towards the bed. “At some point between my breaking down on your lap and now, I’ve fallen in love with you. And unless I’m reading you wrong, I believe there’s a damn good chance you might return the feelings.”

Tara inhaled deeply at the surprising revelation before she slowly sat down on the bed, Buffy placed her knees on either side of her hips as she kneeled above her on the bed. “You’re definitely not reading it wrong. I’ve loved you as a friend for years, but you jumped ship from friend to something more at about the same time you broke down on my lap.” Tara admitted quietly as she slowly eased back onto the bed. “Now, we started something, are you planning on finishing it?” Tara questioned huskily.

Buffy inhaled at the sight of the desire and love practically glowing in Tara’s eyes. Buffy hesitated as it occurred to her she’d never been with a woman before. She understood the fact that Tara would probably like the same things she did, but Buffy still felt the worry as it worked through her body.

Tara watched as the emotions crossed her soon to be lover’s face. Seeing the love and desire slowly replaced by the hesitancy and worry, Tara smiled softly at the slayer. “Don’t worry, love. Follow your instincts…” Tara quirked her lips as she thought after a few moments. “Or follow me.” Tara growled and playfully leaned up to pull Buffy down and under her, so her hips are nestled between the slayer’s legs. As Tara looked down into the slayer’s surprised eyes, Tara chuckled quietly. “Just wait, slayer. You haven’t seen nothin’ yet!” Tara leaned down to kiss the slayer hungrily for a few minutes before she worked her way down the slayer’s jaw and neck, her hands eagerly unbuttoned the slayer’s top.

“Damn, Tara!” Buffy arched her back off the bed as Tara’s warm hands eagerly slid into her now unbuttoned shirt to caress over her breasts.

“Want me to slow down?” Tara hesitated, her eyes raised from where they’d been gazing at the slayer’s small, perky and mouth-sized breasts. She tried to get her mind off the fact that she wanted to devour them as she tried to control the fire already burning hotly within her for the petite slayer. 

“Hell, no!” Buffy opened her eyes to look with disbelief at the Wiccan. “I just didn’t expect you to be so…” Buffy shook her head, trying to think of the proper word to describe how Tara acted.

“Forceful, eager, hungry, horny?” Tara rattled off quickly as she gazed into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “Buffy you have lit a fire in me you wouldn’t believe. I’ve tried my damnedest to ignore it, but it flamed uncontrollably when I saw the love and desire in your eyes. I’ve never felt this before, and if you need me to calm down, you better tell me now, before I burn out of control.” Tara hoarsely admitted as she searched the hazel depths.

Buffy’s eyes opened wide in shock at the words that came from the normally shy Wiccan’s mouth. “What happened to the shy, quiet, reticent Wiccan?” Buffy had to ask in surprise.

“She was replaced with a love-filled, horny woman that has an extremely beautiful, caring woman lying on her bed that wants her also. And she is trying her damnedest to carry on a conversation when all she wants to do is kiss, lick, suck, nibble and bite her way all over said woman’s body. Now, please! Do I need to calm down?” Tara swallowed hard as she breathed heavily, trying to fight her desire.

Buffy didn’t say anything, she just wrapped her hands around Tara’s neck and pulled her down on top of her to kiss her strongly before whimpering as Tara breaks the kiss to nip her way down her body.

Tara growled as she captured one of Buffy’s breasts in her mouth, sucking hungrily on the morsel while she kneaded and pinched the other breast. Her free hand worked its way down the slayer’s body to unbutton and unzip the slayer’s pants. 

“SHIT!” Buffy arched into the hand that wiggled its way in to her pants to cup her overheated sex. As Tara worked her way across her chest to nip and suck her other breast, Buffy pulled at the Wiccan’s top, trying to work it up and off so she could feel Tara’s body against hers.

Tara swirled her tongue repeatedly around the slayer’s nipple before nipping her way down the curve of the pert breast and ran her tongue across the slayer’s abdomen as she felt Buffy trying to pull her shirt off. Tara groaned as she left the slayer’s tasty skin to yank her own shirt off as she looked down into Buffy’s eyes.

Buffy watched Tara yank off and throw her shirt behind her. Leaning up, Buffy finished pulling off her own shirt before she ran her hands up the Wiccan’s sides to cup her breasts. Buffy grinned as she ran her hands around Tara’s back and unhooked her bra with minimum fuss before she slid her hands over the Wiccan’s shoulders and pulled the lacy bra down Tara’s arms. Buffy licked her lips as the Wiccan’s breasts were uncovered. As she gazed in rapt attention at the dusky rose nipples, Buffy tilted her head down and eagerly sucked one of the nipples into her mouth.

“Goddess!” Tara called out loudly as she pulled the slayer in tighter to her body. “So good.” Tara unconsciously rocked her hips against the slayer as the desire coursed through her. 

“No, you’re good.” Buffy mumbled around the tasty breast before working her way over to the other breast. Buffy grinned happily as the nipple hardened almost instantly in her mouth and Tara moaned with desire. 

Tara growled lowly, gently disengaged the slayer from her body and shook her head at the slayer. “Later, love.” Tara smirked briefly as Buffy groaned almost as if she was in pain. “Clothes need to come off.” Tara admitted as she slid down the slayer’s body so she could untie and pull off the slayer’s boots. 

“Yours too?” Buffy questioned hopefully as her eyes stayed glued to the Wiccan’s breasts that swayed enticingly as Tara quickly undressed her.

“Yes, mine too!” Tara looked up and grinned at the slayer before she tossed away the slayer’s jeans and the tiny scrap of cloth that the slayer called underwear. Tara inhaled deeply at the surprising sight of the slayer’s bald mound as she finally allowed her eyes to travel over the slayer’s body. 

“Surprised you, didn’t I?” Buffy smirked at the Wiccan as Tara nodded her head while she finished disrobing herself. Buffy bit her lip as Tara stripped and the narrow strip of blonde hair was revealed at the witch’s apex. “I didn’t think you were a natural blonde.”

“Surprise.” Tara smirked back at Buffy. “It darkens quite a bit if I don’t get out in the sun. Let me be out in the sun and it’ll lighten back up in no time.” Tara admitted as she ran a hand through her dark blonde hair. “If I spend all summer outside, it’ll almost turn white.”

“Good to know.” Buffy licked her lips unconsciously. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara mumbled as she climbed up the end of the bed. Tara smirked as Buffy blushed as she pushed the slayer’s legs apart. “Of course, I don’t know what the natural color is for you.”

“Dark brown.” Buffy answered without even worrying about it as she watched Tara work her way up her legs. As Tara placed kisses and nips up the inside of her thighs, Buffy whimpered as she felt the desire that literally oozed from her body to run between her butt cheeks.

Tara inhaled deeply of the slayer’s desire as she worked her way closer to the glistening mound. “Goddess!! If you taste half as good as you smell I may never leave here.” Tara growled as she slid her hands under the slayer’s thighs to cup the slayer’s butt cheeks. Almost burying her nose in the slayer’s apex, Tara inhaled deeply again.

Buffy blushed darkly at the Wiccan’s words, then arched her lower body as Tara quickly and without warning slid her tongue between her lips.

Tara started at the bottom of Buffy’s slit and flattened her tongue to drag it through the slayer’s juices, and made sure to drag the entire length over the slayer’s swollen clit, before flicking the tip of her tongue over the quivering muscle. 

“TARA!” Buffy arched and almost came right then and there. “Sweet, God!” Buffy panted as she opened her eyes to look in disbelief at how quickly Tara brought her to the edge of climaxing. 

“Not God. Just Tara.” Tara licked her lips as she savored the taste of the slayer. “You might have a hell of a time doing patrols from now on. Might be kind of hard to explain me being attached to you.” Tara mumbled before she dived back into the slayer, opening her mouth as she covered the slayer’s sex and sucked eagerly as she gathered as much of the slayer’s nectar as she could. 

“FUCK!” Buffy’s hands weaved their way within the Wiccan’s hair as she arched up her entire body, lifting Tara at the same time as she exploded into the Wiccan’s mouth. Her body heaved and bucked as she felt Tara’s arms wrap around her as she held on for dear life, but the Wiccan continued to suck and flick her tongue over her body, making Buffy buck even harder as another orgasm followed closely behind the first one.

“YES!” Tara growled into the slayer’s sex as Buffy climaxed again and again. Making sure her grip was tight on the slayer’s thighs, Tara lapped eagerly at the fluid flowing from the slayer. As Buffy slowed down the bucking, Tara grinned wickedly and stiffened her tongue and slid it straight into the slayer.

“OH!! Oh, my God!” Buffy started to jerk again as she felt Tara’s tongue slide into her. 

Tara hummed into the slayer’s body as Buffy’s muscles clamped down and tried to drag her tongue deeper. Tara pulled herself in even closer to the slayer’s body, as she wiggled her tongue she smiled as she felt Buffy’s fingers clench more firmly in her hair while her muscles contracted strongly around her tongue and a new flood of fluid escaped the slayer. Tara eagerly gathered up the fluid from the writhing slayer’s body.

Buffy panted heavily as her whole body shook and quivered with her release. Buffy couldn’t believe the pleasure Tara literally pulled from her body, and how easily she did it. “Tara?” Buffy panted as she opened her eyes as her body still shifted under the Wiccan’s tongue and mouth. 

“Uh, huh?” Tara answered as she sucked first one, then the other outer lip into her mouth as she gathered all the juices she could find. Tara unwrapped one arm from around the slayer’s thigh to run her fingers through the fluid that still escaped from the slayer. 

Buffy whimpered loudly as she felt one of Tara’s fingers gently, but firmly slide to bury itself deep within her. Buffy clenched her muscles around the digit, then jerked her hips and cried out in pleasure as she felt the finger curl and stroke over an extra sensitive spot within her. 

“Mine.” Tara growled as she captured the slayer’s clit between her lips, sucking eagerly while she stroked continuously over the slayer’s sweet spot, feeling the slayer’s orgasm as it built and the muscle in her mouth twitched uncontrollably.

“TARAAAAAAA!” Buffy cried out at the top of her lungs as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her body. As colors sparkled behind her closed eyelids, Buffy’s body continued to jerk and buck.

Tara eased her finger out of the slayer after the muscles finally relaxed. Dragging her tongue up and over the slayer, Tara gathered all the fluid she could find as she hummed happily before she pouted when there was no more. Tara nibbled on her lip as she looked at the slayer’s extremely swollen, twitching, hard clit. Tara pursed her lips to blow a cool gentle breeze over the muscle. As she heard Buffy whimper and arch as a new flood of fluid escaped her, Tara’s tongue darted out to capture the fluid.

“Please!” Buffy whimpered as she couldn’t decide whether to push her body into Tara’s mouth, or pull away as her sensitized clit pulsed almost continuously. The pleasure almost worked its way towards being painful.

Tara swallowed hard as she forced herself away from the slayer’s body, to nip and lick the slayer’s inner thigh. “Oooh.” Tara’s mind clicked and she quickly worked her way back up Buffy’s body to lie beside her. Tara played happily with the slayer’s breasts as she waited for the slayer to recuperate.

Buffy untangled her hands from Tara’s hair, and captured the hand that alternately kneaded, pinched and pulled on her breast and nipple. Still unable to talk, Buffy wrapped her other arm around Tara and urged her up so she could place a thorough kiss on the Wiccan’s swollen lips. Buffy moaned as she tasted herself on Tara’s lips and tongue. 

Tara eased away from Buffy and smiled down softly into the slayer’s hazel eyes. “I love you.” Tara finally whispered after a few minutes, her love shining in her eyes.

“I love you, too.” Buffy answered back, as she wrapped both arms around Tara and urged her down to lie on top of her. “God! I don’t think I’ll be able to walk right for a week.” Buffy mumbled against Tara’s neck.

Tara chuckled and shook her head. “You’ll be okay in a little while, honey. I’m going to give you a few minutes to not be quite so sensitive before I continue to enjoy my Christmas present.”

Buffy whimpered and shook her head. “Going to need more than a few minutes to recover.”

“Uh, uh. Slayer, remember? You got superhuman healing and recuperative powers. I know this!” Tara smirked as she moved to look down at Buffy.

Buffy growled and flipped them over, so she’s looking down into wide blue eyes. “You should also know I have superhuman strength! And I may not have experience, but I was taking mental notes.” Buffy growled hungrily as she started to lick and kiss her way down the Wiccan’s neck. “I consider this my turn.”

“But…!” Tara started before Buffy interrupted.

“NOPE! This is so my turn. I decided that I liked your idea of a Christmas present. And I am planning on… playing… with mine.” Buffy smirked as she looked down into dark blue eyes. 

Tara allowed a smile to cross her face at the slayer’s words. “It won’t take much, honey.” Tara admitted as she ran her fingertips over the slayer’s cheekbones. 

“Who said I was going to stop at one?” Buffy questioned with a raised eyebrow and smiled as Tara whimpered. “You didn’t, and I really want to try this.” Buffy admitted almost shyly. 

“I’m yours, honey.” Tara whispered after studying the slayer for a few moments. “Anything and everything you want to try, do it.”

Buffy raised her eyes in surprise at the Wiccan before she slowly nodded her head in understanding after she looked deeply into the soft, open blue eyes. “Thank you. But I‘d rather we be each others.” Buffy whispered as she eased her body gently between Tara’s thighs while she kissed the Wiccan tenderly. 

Tara whimpered as Buffy released her lips as the slayer’s words sunk into her mind. Those simple words shot straight to her heart, showing the difference between Willow and Buffy. “Each others.” Tara reiterated as she ran her fingers and hands over the slayer’s back. 

Buffy smiled before she eagerly started to kiss her way down the Wiccan’s body. Moaning around the hard nipple, Buffy laved it with her tongue before she scraped her teeth over the rock hard flesh. 

“Goddess!” Tara murmured as she arched into Buffy’s body. Tara hooked one leg around Buffy and started to rock her body against the slayer’s abdomen.

Buffy moaned as she felt the Wiccan’s wet heat press into her. She stiffened her stomach muscles and pressed down into Tara’s rocking body while she sucked and nipped her way from one breast to the other. When Tara wrapped her other leg around her and cried out as a flood of fluid eased onto her stomach, Buffy ran her hands down to Tara’s hips and clenched gently while she pressed her body even harder into Tara.

Tara panted and rocked harder after her first orgasm. Knowing that as wound up as she is, she’ll easily climax multiple times in a few minutes. 

“God, you’re beautiful!” Buffy growled as she looked up at the beautiful woman. The flushed blonde, the desire obvious on her face was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Not… beautiful…” Tara whimpered as she continued to rock against the slayer, grinding herself against the slayer’s hard stomach muscles again as she cried out as another orgasm worked through her. “Buffy!!!” Tara cried out the slayer’s name.

Buffy bit her lip and reached around to clasp the Wiccan’s ass in her hands as she works her way further down Tara’s body, before she climaxed again. “My turn, baby.” Buffy smiled as she heard the loud whimper that escaped Tara. “Now you’re gonna learn about slayer stamina.” Buffy growled and inhaled deeply of the Wiccan’s aroma. “Want to talk about smelling good?” Buffy whimpered before she tentatively ran her tongue over the glistening swollen lips. As Buffy savored the Wiccan’s nectar, Buffy narrowed her gaze and eagerly dived in for more. As Buffy dragged her tongue between Tara’s lips and over the hard swollen muscle, she hummed happily at the flavor of the Wiccan before she wrapped her lips around the pulsing and twitching muscle. As she sucked strongly on the hot muscle, Buffy pressed her hands down on the Wiccan’s hips to keep Tara from dislodging her. 

“SHIT!” Tara yelled as she bucked and came in the slayer’s mouth, rotating her hips as she pressed her body even more firmly into Buffy’s mouth as she continued to suck and flick her tongue over her. Tara whimpered loudly as she came again, rocking hard against the slayer’s mouth and tongue. Tara dug her fingers into the bedding as she bit hard on her lip to keep from screaming the slayer’s name as she feels a finger glide easily inside her. Taking a second, Tara finally got enough control to whimper. “More, Buffy.”

Buffy’s eyes looked up at Tara’s words as she continued to suck and lick eagerly at the Wiccan. Buffy eased her finger out and eased two fingers back in the Wiccan. As Buffy remembered what Tara had done to her, she curled her fingers and searched within her. As she felt Tara buck hard at the same time she whimpered as she stroked over a slightly different feeling area, she concentrated on that spot. 

“BUFFFYYYYY!!!” Tara cried out as the slayer hit her sweet spot and stroked continuously over the spot, making her shake uncontrollably with her release. 

Buffy groaned and whimpered as Tara clenched her fingers strongly, dragging them even deeper within her. “God!” Buffy groaned as Tara flooded her hand. “I so can get used to this.” Buffy lapped eagerly at the fluid that escaped from Tara while she left her fingers within the Wiccan.

Tara chuckled between heavy pants at the slayer’s words. “Good. I want this to be a year round present.” Tara finally released her death grip on the comforter and reached down for the slayer. Tara smiled at Buffy as the slayer followed her urging and climbed up her body. 

Buffy wiggled her fingers once more within Tara and smirked as Tara whimpered before she eased the fingers out and eased her body down on top of the Wiccan at Tara’s urging. 

“You take wonderful notes.” Tara mumbled as she buried her face in the slayer’s damp neck. 

“I had a wonderful teacher.” Buffy admitted as she smiled as Tara kissed and licked gently across her neck. Taking a deep breath, Buffy wiggled her body more tightly against Tara before she glanced towards the clock, surprised when she realized it was almost four in the morning. 

It took Tara a minute to realize what Buffy looked at. Once she did realize, she questioned her softly. “What time is it, honey?”

“Basically four in the morning.” Buffy ran her fingers gently over whatever body parts she could find of the Wiccan as she pressed her body more firmly into Tara. 

Tara chuckled and moved her hands from Buffy, pulling up the comforter from each side to flip over both of them before whispering softly to turn off the light. “Sleep.” Tara ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy sighed quietly as she pressed a soft kiss on Tara’s cheek. “I love you, Tara. We’re going to have to figure out how to get you back home. I’m not going to be separated from you, now that I’ve got you.”

“We’ll figure it out later, honey.” Tara whispered as she wrapped her arms strongly around the slayer, smiling as she heard the heavy breathing and the start of light snores. “I love you, too.” Tara placed another quick kiss on the slayer’s head before she allowed herself to follow the slayer into the land of nod.

The End


End file.
